Sandbox/Xai/XII
Xai caste system *'Noble Caste Leader:' Xân'Tâ'Xevân Tīrek'Xe'Xīvon Xo'Xâra'Vârshaīokö *'Priest Caste Leader:' Īon'Tâ'Konâ Lânaro Xo'Dejâ Dâranīokö *'Warrior Caste Leader:' Vâ'Tâ'Vašan Urono Xo'Xâra Vârshaīokö *'Scientist Caste Leader:' Sâ'Tâ'Târa Orâna Xâ'Korâ Xīvoīokâ *'Merchant Caste Leader:' Me'Tâ'Iâno Yârek Xo'Mâxa Setânīokö *'Worker Caste Leader:' Xī'Tâ'Elâra Yuno Xâ'Mâxa Setânīokâ ---- *Xân'Kīn//Xân'Ko//Xân'Vī//Xân'Rek//Xân'Kâr//Xân'Tâ *Īon'Kīn//Īon'Ko//Īon'Vī//Īon'Rek//Īon'Kâr//Īon'Tâ *Vâ'Kīn//Vâ'Ko//Vâ'Vī//Vâ'Rek//Vâ'Kâr//Vâ'Tâ *Sâ'Kīn//Sâ'Ko//Sâ'Vī//Sâ'Rek//Sâ'Kâr//Sâ'Tâ *Me'Kīn//Me'Ko//Me'Vī//Me'Rek//Me'Kâr//Me'Tâ *Xī'Kīn//Xī'Ko//Xī'Vī//Xī'Rek//Xī'Kâr//Xī'Tâ Organization of the Obsidian Army Askari Century The century breaks down into one century headquarters, one mobile gun cadre, three askari sections, with the century commander holding the rank of captain. Breakdown of a century as follows: *One headquarters cadre *One mobile gun cadre *One support section *Three askari sections Total: 210 troops commanded by one commander transported in twenty-one Puma IFVs, two Ocelot IMVs, two Bison trucks, eight Bobcat heavy jetbikes, and eighteen exosuits (three Cataphract-types and eighteen Knight-types) 'Headquarters Cadre' *One commander (DE-12 Energy Handgun Mk.II) *One sub-commander (DA-25 Shard Revolver) *One supply officer (DA-25 Shard Revolver) *Two comm. officers (DA-21 Shard Revolver // drive the command vehicles) *Two drivers (DA-21 Shard Revolver // vehicles commanded by commander and sub-commander) *Eight hazard personnel (DA-21 Shard Revolver // drive the supply vehicles) Total: 14 troops commanded by one commander, transported in two Ocelot IMVs, two Puma IFVs, and two Bison cargo trucks 'Mobile Gun Cadre' *One commander (DA-25 Shard Revolver) *One sub-commander (DA-25 Shard Revolver) *Three gunners (DA-21 Shard Revolver) *Three drivers & one vehicle commander (DA-21 Shard Revolver // commands the third vehicle) Total: Nine troops transported in three Puma IFVs 'Support Section' *Two mortar cadres **Two commanders (DA-25 Shard Revolver) **Two grenadiers (DA-43 Shard Assault Carbine) **Four assistant gunners (DA-43 Shard Assault Carbine) **Two drivers (DA-21 Shard Revolver) *One medic cadre **One driver (DA-21 Shard Revolver) **Two medics (DA-43 Shard Assault Carbine) *One sojourner cadre **Eight sojourners (DA-51 Dark Energy Sniper Rifle) *One fire support cell **One commander (DA-25 Shard Revolver) **One sub-commander (DA-25 Shard Revolver) **One fire support officer (DA-25 Shard Revolver) Total: 24 troops transported in four Puma IFVs and eight Bobcat heavy jetbikes 'Askari Section' *Three askari sections (162 combat personnel) Total: 162 troops transported in twelve Puma IFVs plus 21 exosuits Section The section breaks down into three askari cadres, one siren cadre, and one exosuit cell, with the section commander holding the rank of lieutenant. Breakdown of a section as follows: *One commander (DE-18 Dark Energy Assault Rifle) *One sub-commander (DE-18 Dark Energy Assault Rifle) *One comm. officer (DA-42 Shard Assault Rifle) *One forward observer (DA-42 Shard Assault Rifle) *One medic (DA-43 Shard Assault Carbine) *Three askari cadres (27 combat personnel) *One siren cadre (Nine combat personnel) *One exosuit cadre (Seven combat personnel) *Four drivers & two vehicle commanders (commander and sub-commander control the other two vehicles they ride in) Total: 53 troops plus one commander, transported in four Puma IFVs plus three exosuits Cadre The cadre breaks down into two cells of four askaris each, with the cadre commander holding the rank of corporal choosing a cell to command personally. Breakdown of a cadre as follows: 'Askari Cadre' *One askari/corporal (DE-18 Dark Energy Assault Rifle) *Two askaris/riflemen (DA-42 Shard Assault Rifle) *Two askaris/grenadiers (DA-43 Shard Assault Carbine /and/ DA-17 Grenade Launcher) *Two askaris/fire support (DA-3 Shard Automatic Weapon) *Two askaris/anti-tank or marksmen (DA-16 Shard Marksman Rifle Mk.IV) Total: Eight troops plus one commander, transported in two Ocelot IMVs or one Puma IFV 'Siren Cadre' *One siren/corporal (DE-18 Dark Energy Assault Rifle) *Four askaris/riflemen (DA-42 Shard Assault Rifle) *Four sirens/gunner & assistant (DA-5 Heavy Shard Gun Platform) /or/ Four sirens (DA-7 10mm Shard Cannon /and/ DA-13 Shadow Missile Launcher) Total: Eight troops plus one commander, transported in two Ocelot IMVs or one Puma IFV 'Exosuit Cadre' *One exosuit/corporal (Obsidian Cataphract Exosuit) *Six exosuits (Obsidian Knight Exosuits) Total: Six troops plus one commander in seven exosuits (one Cataphract-type and six Knight-types) Cell The cell is the basic infantry unit in the Obsidian Army, made up of the smallest number of combat personnel. Each cell is commanded by a non-commissioned officer with the rank of sergeant. Breakdown of the cell is as follows: 'Exosuit Cell' *One exosuit/sergeant (Obsidian Knight Exosuit) *Two exosuits (Obsidian Knight Exosuits) Xai Cadre *'Askari Cad.:' 1 corporal, 2 riflemen, 2 grenadiers, 2 fire support, 2 anti-tank/marksmen //and// 2 Ocelot IMVs or 1 Puma IFV *'Siren Cad.:' 1 corporal, 4 riflemen, 4 sirens /or/ 2 siren teams (2 gunners & 2 assistants) //and// 2 Ocelot IMVs or 1 Puma IFV Xai Section *Command Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright